Lost In Another Wonderland
by XxShota-FujoshixX
Summary: Neroki Knaveheart manages the Alice Cadre under the Sycromancy. The discovery of an illegal Deity in the household causes an uproar. A game with one goal: Catch the Deity, March Spade. A game with one rule: Don't get killed; however, it's not only the game hat needs to be won... each character has their own secret that they try to keep hidden... what happens if they get revealed?
1. Chapter 1: A Surprise Visit

CLATTER!

Neroki jumped as he heard the sound of crashing dishes. He dropped the book on the floor and raced toward the kitchen, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?" he shouted in annoyance and surprise, but mostly annoyance.

A black clad figure sat in the middle of the floor, "Neroki-Nei…" the figure pouted slightly, black hair falling into his eyes, "sorry," he pulled the hood of the cloak over his face, "I was putting dishes away…" he sighed, "they fell… again."

Neroki twitched a little, _'how many times do I have to replace the dishes this idiot breaks?' _he sighed and forced a smile, "Th-that's fine, Ches," he saw underneath the impassive expression, Cheshire was becoming quite self-conscious and anxious, "how about I get Nikoto to put away dishes, okay?"

Cheshire gave Neroki a sideways glance, tipping his head slightly, "… fine I guess."

They both knew that the other raven haired twin would be a little irritated with Neroki for giving him yet another duty- even if he wasn't the type to show it. Neroki shook his head and helped Cheshire off the floor, "can you please clean this up, Ches..?" he sighed, but didn't say anything else.

Cheshire's black rimmed eyes blinked, "yeah…" he immediately set to picking up the broken shards of glass.

Neroki started to leave but Cheshire grabbed the hem of his shirt, "uh... what..?" he questioned giving a small jump of surprise while he spoke..

Cheshire didn't make eye contact with him at first, then the young black clad boy's pale face turned to look at him from the corner of his black eyes, "You've got a loose seam, Neroki-Nei."

Neroki flinched slightly at the black clad teens strange and creepy expression, "o-oh, thanks for pointing that out... I'll get that fixed," he turned away, sighing, _'Damn it, you're being creepy, Cheshire...so many Utai here! Why me? Why'd they get dumped on me!' _He tucked the bangs of his red, black, and white hair back behind his ear and strode down the long hall, hoping to be able to read in peace,_ 'who's idea was it to dump all these idiots on me?'_ frustrated, he opened his bedroom door, _'I don't even have a room all to myself anymore!' _he heaved a sigh and flopped back onto his bed, then picked up a black hair tie and put his hair in a short ponytail with a few strands here and there that were too short to be tied back.

He only lay for a few moments, fiddling with his phone, when a soft knock came on his bedroom door, he sighed and grumbled, "come in..."

The door opened and a girl with long, straight chestnut brown hair poked her head in, "Neroki…?" she smiled a bit, "what are you doing?" her flashing green eyes sparkled with worry.

Neroki sat up, "nothing," he studied her apprehensive expression for a moment before speaking, "what do you need, Pikotana? Is something the matter?" he closed his phone and put it back on the bedside table.

Pikotana gave an uncomfortable smile, she stepped inside, "yes, sort of," she bit her lip nervously, "the Sycromancy... they're here, Neroki-Nei and… they're looking for the Deity…" her tone changed, "for March…"

* * *

**This is my first fanfiction soooooo please don't judge it too harshly!**


	2. Chapter 2: Arguments

Neroki almost choked, "How'd the Sycromancy even know he was here!?" he said in alarm.

March Spade was a Deity who had lived in the house for the past six or seven months, his faint Scottish accent and mellow attitude had made the household's current residents quite fond of him. He'd remained in the basement for most of the day, avoiding the Sycromancy without fail, though usually being upstairs in the evening.

Pikotana shook her head, "I'm afraid I don't know… they're demanding that they speak with you, Neroki…" she opened the door wide and let Neroki pass her.

Neroki pushed passed and ran to the end of the hall were the basement door was; he tore open the door and poked his head down the stairs to see the scarlet haired Deity sprawled over a couch, a magazine tossed carelessly onto the floor.

He opened a pale blue-gray eye as Neroki thumped down a few steps, "Hey, what's up Ner-" he started.

Neroki put a finger to his lips, "Do not come upstairs or make a sound until I come back down, got it, March?!" he tried to erase the panic from his voice.

March blinked, "What's going on?" he whispered, sitting up.

"The Sycromancy!" with that Neroki shut the basement door and strained to look less uneasy as he entered the room where Nikoto and Niko were serving drinks to the Sycromancy doing a much better job of looking completely tranquil the Neroki.

Neroki approached the three women who sat on the coach with a fake smile, "Ah, how nice it is to meet the head of the Sycromancy themselves," he bowed on one knee with his fingertips barely touching the floor as the sign of mandatory respect any and all from the Sycromancy demanded. He stood again, "how can my cadre be of service to you?"

The first woman, who was dressed in white, spoke, "boy, drop the clueless act…"

The next black clad woman took up where the first left off, "you know perfectly well why we have come…"

Nikoto fidgeted, "wh-whatever do you mean..?"

The lady in front, whose long dress was deep crimson red, "now, now, we have come to take the Deity into the Sycromancy's custody, if you'd be so kind as to escort it to us, then we will contentedly leave you alone."

Neroki shrugged, "there are no Deity in this domiciliary," he saw the red lady give a small laugh, "I can assure you…"

The white woman rolled her eyes, "you children are trying our patience; bring us the Deity, immediately!" she held out her hand as if a Deity was a mere object, "come now!"

Niko handed the black clad lady another drink, "You are simply kidding with us!" she said with perfect expression, "housing an evil creature such as a Deity is unheard of in the households of Utai and their hosts."

Pikotana and Nikoto joined in, "yes, you're jesting!"

The lady in red gave a smile, "I will forcefully take the Deity away! I can have you arrested for casing another one."

At that moment Cheshire appeared slinking in the door way, "Another?"

The black clad lady sighed, "Meaning you."

Cheshire frowned, "I'm no Deity…"

The white woman sighed, "Whatever the circumstance we are here for the_ illicit_ Deity!"

Neroki was about to protest when he saw the freckled face half appear down the hall,_ 'March! You great fool!' _he watched the red haired boy approaching closer, while he willed him to turn tail and go back to the basement before any of the three women from the Sycromancy took notice of him. He hoped Cheshire could keep the women distracted.

Almost instantly Cheshire began pouting over Deity, "How could you all be thinking I was a Deity?"

Neroki took a half second to turn to March, "Get away!" he mouthed.

"But this is interesting, Neroki-Nei," March half smiled.


	3. Chapter 3: Let's Play a Game

Neroki's eyes widened, _'That idiot!'_

The white woman caught March's eye, "Well it seems we've found your Deity…" she pushed past the other women and tried to grab at March who effortlessly dodged her.

"If there were a Deity here surely you'd know," he said with a smirk, "unless you are all idiots at the Sycromancy, of course."

Niko and Nikoto bit their lips in unison.

Cheshire's expression changed,_ 'he's purposely trying to piss them off… what's his motive..?'_ his eyes trailed up and down the Deity's slender form_, 'he must know that is the case! Why would-… unless he actually… wants the chase to begin…'_ his shoulders slumped, "Neroki-Nei…" he leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes, "the Alice Cadre is run by Neroki-Nei, who…" he slid down the wall, by this time everyone's eyes had turned to him, "houses Utai…" his eyes widened.

Neroki bent down in front of the black clad boy, "Ches..? What are you going on about?"

Cheshire's head cocked and it seemed as if his connection with reality broke.

"Cheshire!" Neroki shook the other's shoulders, "Cheshire, answer me!"

The lady in red's gaze flittered from March to Cheshire then back again, "arrests the Deity!"

The white women along with the black clad women took March's arms.

March's amused look was surprising, "Sycromancy, the demon is losing touch with the real world, save him quick before he goes astray…" his eyes locked with Cheshire's blank gaze, "let's see… 10, 9, 8…"

Neroki shook Cheshire again, "Ches!"

Niko pushed Neroki aside and slapped Cheshire, "Wake up, idiot! Snap out of it!"

Cheshire blinked, "ow…" he put a hand to his forehead, "what was I saying..?" he shook his head as if clearing his thoughts,_ 'I can't remember…'_

Neroki couldn't help noticing how different he seemed then, though, he couldn't palce exactly what it was… he seemed almost more childlike.

March smirked and a small laugh escaped him, "You actually broke away… impressive for you, Cheshire," he easily broke away from the two ladies of the Sycromancy, "you want get the Deity… so come and catch me!" he bowed his head and pushed Nikoto aside; he ran from the back door.

Cheshire quickly was on his feet and tore after him.

Pikotana tried to grab his arm as he ran past, "Ches!" she pursued the black clad male, trailing barely a foot behind him.

With the three out, the rest of the Alice Cadre took off, the three women from the Sycromancy followed closely.

The pursue led them into a large, dark woods.

"Cheshire!" Pikotana, who lagged behind slightly because of her inability to run for great lengths, cried, "where are you going?!"

Cheshire breathed heavily, he could see the red haired Deity just ahead of him; he ignored Pikotana's cry and pounced, landing square on March's back, "You knew it! How'd you know about it?!"

March leered, "You're fairly easy to figure out, you know," he grasped on to Cheshire's hand and pulled the black clad male off him.

Cheshire winced as his back hit the hard ground, "I thought I'd hid it perfectly! How could you have actually figured me out?" he shrieked.

"It takes but a small amount of observation to, actually," March smirked.

Niko and Nikoto tumbled from the undergrowth.

March turned his head slightly, "hmm…"

Within moments the rest of the Alice Cadre was visible.

March sighed and a deep fog began rolling in, when he spoke his voice became inhuman, almost synthetic, "how about we play a game?"

Pikotana squeaked as a long tendril of fog surrounded her.

Neroki tried to swipe at March, but found the red head to have vanished; he tripped on a protruding root.

"The first one to find the Deity wins," the hollow voice resounded off the trees.

The Alice Cadre hardly noticed the Sycromancy coming through underbrush.

Cheshire's head began throbbing and a shiver passed through him.

"No rules, just don't die…" there was a slight laugh in his voice, "click…" he snapped his fingers and the sound resounded endlessly around the trees.

Neroki looked around him, in the fog it was impossible to see anything, "March!" he shouted. The mist stayed for only a few moments, however, Neroki felt that it had been hours since the murkiness had set in.

When it finally rolled away, Neroki wanted to scream, to cry out, he now found himself surrounded by towering trees, they almost seemed to have an indigo hue to them; in a strange dark forest -_completely alone_.

* * *

**Haha! cliffhangers are mah faves!**


	4. Chapter 4: Who Are You?

Cheshire's eyes widened as the deep fog rolled away, a deep murky woods surrounded him, the trees were nearly 90 feet in height and had very thick trunks; the lowest branch was at least 7 meters up in the air. It wasn't very bright, quite murky in fact, a strange blueish mist settled around him. He slowly stood and glanced around him, "Niko..? Pikotana! Is anyone there!?" the sound of something moving through the tree branches attracted his attention, "Hello..?" he backed up against a thick trunk, "wh-who's there!" his voice was frantic, "please help me..." he coughed and threw up a bit of crimson red blood.

When he finally stopped throwing up, he raised his head up, "It's alright now, okay..." he heard the sound again directly above him. He spun around, backing away from the tree; he saw a black shadow slip into the branches of the tall tree, "show yourself!" he hissed, sounding more brave then he really felt.

A young girls face peeked out from behind of a thick branches a good 25 feet in the air, she clung tightly to the tree, "who are you?!" she had long blood red hair which came just past her waist, midnight black eyes with white irises, deathly pale skin, that seemed to be slightly grey, and long black finger nails, "ANSWER!"

Cheshire stood frozen, gaping at her, his eyes widening, "gk- gk- gk-" he put his hand to his mouth and began puking blood again, the ground became stained with red, _'This is so unnatural... why... why won't this stop!?'_

Once Cheshire was finally able to stop himself from coughing up any more blood, he was on his knees, shaking and panting slightly. With some effort he lifted his head and said, "Wh-what are you?"

"Answer," the girl shreiked, "you didn't answer me!" she cat-cried at him.

"I-I'm Cheshire..." he stuttered, "I mean you no harm!" he back away, "I'm part of the Alice Cadre which-"

"WHO ARE YOU!?" she was seething, "answer me correctly, you moron!"

"Wh-what do you mean? I just told you!" Cheshire cried, he felt his throat tighten.

The girl jumped from the tree and landed, perfectly unharmed, crouched in front of Cheshire; she wore an all black catsuit, which covered all of her body from her toes up past her mouth and to her nose, "no, that's you're name and... occupation," she stood, her head hung oddly, "who you are is..." her eyes trailed all over him, "strange... complicated... and..." she snapped her fingers, "you will be Curious..." her hostile look disappeared and was replaced by child like charm, "that's okay, right..."

Cheshire stared at her, "uh... y-yeah," he looked over the odd girl, "and you..?"

"Unsound... delirious... deranged..." she declared, "my name is Eerie, by the way," the girl tucked her hair behind her ear.

'_Eerie..? Delirious..?'_ Cheshire lowered his head, _'how interesting...'_ he still was unsure of the girl and her meaning of 'who', but he thought it wise not to mention it, "where am I, I seem to be lost..." _'sort of...'_

"Kirnyarhk Forest," said Eerie, "located at the South end of our here the Underland, you see, and quite close to Yamaochiimi too!" she said matter-o-factly.

Cheshire nodded slowly, _'The Underland..?'_

Eerie began walking away, "Come on, come with me while I make rounds, 'kay?" she glanced over her shoulder, "and tell me more about yourself..."

Cheshire inhaled, "Okay, miss Eerie..." he followed behind her,_ 'Gah... what is this feeling... my head is so hot...'_ he looked at Eerie, _'... and I feel so uncontrollable...'_

* * *

**NASHI! NASHI! NASHI! Haha I'm sure next to nobody will get my little pun/joke up there, but that's fine 'cause I'm still laughing!**


	5. Chapter 5: It Wasn't Me, You Know!

_'I can't breathe!'_ Niko held her hand over her mouth, the thick fog surrounded her; she coughed into her hand. Looking in all directions, she saw nothing but the fog, "Ni-" she coughed into her fist,_ 'Nikoto!'_ Niko dropped to her knees, _'I-I... why can't I breathe?!'_ she thought panicked, her body screaming for air, but it seemed as if the fog was drawing out all oxygen.

Just as she thought her lungs would burst, the fog started to fade and gradually, completely cleared- revealing that everyone else had vanished!

"Well, isn't this an interesting turn of events..." a familiar voice with a faint Scottish accent said, in a rather amused tone. Well, maybe not _everyone _then.

Niko climbed onto her feet looking high above her at the red haired Deity, leaning against a tree trunk, who stared down at her. She clenched her fists, "What did you do to them, March!?" she yelled, "Where am I, you bastard?!"

March blinked, "Nothing, sweetie, it wasn't me," he rubbed the back of his neck and gave an exasperated sigh, "how annoying..!"

"I don't believe you!" she gripped the knife that was in her belt.

"Tch!" March jumped down and landed in front of her, "I caused the fog, but it wasn't me who brought you into The Underland!" he stood over her, his nose inches from her face, "the only one who's supposed to be here right now is me, Niko," he sighed, "whoever might have sent you in?"

Niko raised her brow, "What are you talking about? What's 'The Underland'?"

March gestured around, "Everything. Everything you see around you is Underland- to be more specific, Kirnyak Forest," he put his hands in his pockets, "hmm... I guess I can have a bit of fun with this..." he gave an eerie smile, "yes... maybe we _can_ actually play a game!" he pat Niko on the head and laughed in a very sickeningly chipper way, "if your Cadre is stuck here- then those bitches from the Sycromancy are too! Which means..." he fixed Niko with a cold, sweetly evil stare, "I'm still technically your _prey_, eh, Niko-Ki?" he added the suffix used among rivaling Cadres, as if stating _'as of this moment we are enemies!'_

Niko clenched her fist around the knife, she raised it above her head and tried to slash him, "I can't believe you! All you can think about is a game? All you care about is your own entertainment!" she ended up swinging at the air.

March smiled, "behind you."

"We housed you illegally, we took you in when you were a pathetic little piece if filth laying in the streets!" she swung and missed again.

March was now to her left, "missed me, Sweetie," he had the same evil grin on his face now, with a very stuck up _I'm oh so much better then you_ edge to it.

Niko ran at him, "We knew you were a Deity, we knew we'd get in trouble if you were discovered and we still let you stay with us!"

March sighed, "Are you even trying to get me?"

Niko slashed at him again, "We were friends how can you sit back while they're lost in this place!?" her knife barely missed his arm.

March stood in front of her, "Impulsive aren't we-" he cut off and clutched the side of his face, "Damn..!"

Niko panted, the blade of her knife now had March's blood dripping down it, "You bastard!"

March's eyes widened, he pulled his hand away from his face and winced when he saw his hand now covered in blood. He sighed and shook the blood from his fingers, "You're gutsy, I'll give you that..." he blinked a few times and smiled, "I regret ever thinking you were only a delicate little princess," he bowed, a few drops of blood stained the forest floor, and dashed towards the tree and leaped on to the lowest branch. March turned to look at her, sneering, "Aren't games entertaining, Niko?" he disappeared behind the trunk, "have fun."

Niko started to follow when her eyes caught on a small piece of paper, fluttering towards the ground. She caught it in the air and turned it over in her hands, it only had one sentence written on it:

_Catch me if you can, Sweetie._

* * *

**Haha now the stories finally starting to form! This is my longest chapter yet, YAYZ! XD I hope you're enjoying my series so far, I'll be sure to update as soon as I have time, until my next chapter.**

**Thanks for Reading!**


	6. Chapter 6: Night-Walkers

Neroki gave a displease sigh, he walked around the small clearing; it looked very similar to the one he'd been standing in only moments before... but it was different. Instead of the normal welcoming feel, this dark woods felt foreboding and creepy- it was also night time now. The full moon was his only light, it bathed the clearing in an eerie greenish glow. The fog was now only faint mist in between the tall trees, which stretched at least 100 ft. in the air.

He finally plopped down directly in the center, "What the hell's going on here?!" he turned his head up to look at the moon, "where am I?" Neroki sighed and lay down on his back still gazing at the odd moon, it was strange to him; something that had always looked so familiar... now seemed alien and unknown... not specifically the appearance, but the feel... the vibe seemed off.

A slight rustle to his left was all it took to bring Neroki back to reality. He was on his feet in a heart beat, turning his head in all directions. The noise was now all around him. Even though he'd never admit to it, Neroki was scared, he was genuinely scared.

He tried to call out, but his voice faltered. He tried to run, but unsure of what lay beyond the clearing, he was weary of running into a monsters outstretched claws. All Neroki could do was hold his ground and remain alert.

He spotted a dark shape move in between the trees, he backed away and jumped when his back hit what felt like a cold being's chest. He spun around, ready to defend himself and found himself face to face with a young, pale girl.

The greenish moon light illuminated her white hair and give her light skin a glow- which was both unnerving and beautiful at the same time. Her eyes were an icy blue lined with black eyeliner and her lips had been dyed the same cold blue as her tattered dress. She watched him not moving, not speaking, there was some faint hostility in her eyes, "Leave me alone..." her tone didn't sound very commanding, it was as if that statement were mearly an option. Her voice was icy as well, her breath hung in the air, as if it were cold- although it wasn't.

Neroki's eyes were wide, he stood tense and panting. His eyes traced up her slowly, "What are you..?" he asked half curious half terrified.

She didn't say anything. Her eyes saw right through him, "Do you want to die?"

Her question, not surprisingly, caught Neroki off guard, "No..." he replied.

She cocked her head, then looked up at the moon, which now looked to be grinning, "Sum ego licitus moneo him? Immo praecipio him, luna?" she was silent for a moment, "ego don't reputo is should intereo..." she paused then smiled, "gratias ago vos, era!"

Neroki blinked, "wha-?" he was surprised by her strange rambling.

The girl looked at him once more and beckoned him with her fingers, "Move..."

Neroki raised his brow, "No," he went to take a step back, but the girl grabbed his hand and pulled him forward quickly. He was surprised to feel what seemed like a blade graze the back of his leg.

She held him tight, "You're welcome..!" she hissed.

Where Neroki had been standing just seconds before, a tall lanky figure, who wore a black catsuit, crouched on the ground, in a catlike way.

Neroki pulled back a few steps,_ 'What the hell is that thing!?'_ he examined the figures messy and knotted black hair that came barely past its shoulders and hung in their face, the unnatural whiteness of its skin, and the long slender fingers. In each hand a long dirks was held.

The figure cocked its head and leered, revealing several sharp, pointed teeth, "Why are you standing in the way?" the figure said in a tone that was both cold and playful at the same time. It straightened and stood six feet tall in height, "Do you mean to face me now, Larkspur?"

_'At least I have a name for this girl, now...'_ Neroki bit his lip.

Larkspur bristled and her arm shot out so it was straight, even her hand was straight as an arrow, an pointed at the figures throat, "You leave," her gaze hardened and seemed darker and colder, "now, Haigha!" her voice echoed.

Haigha smirked and raised their hands up, "Threatening me? Can't kill him?" it stuck out its tongue at Neroki, "Larkspur is no fun!" the voice didn't fit the words, instead of being annoyed, the tone was playful and inhuman sounding. They tried to pass Larkspur.

Larkspur's jerked her arm causing her hand to scrape against Haigha's skin; where her fingers touched, there was a thin cut. After a moment, the cut began bleeding.

Haigha blinked, fingers brushing against the cut for a moment, and swept into a spiteful bow, "the Ice Queen has banished me, I leave her alone than!" they began walking away, swinging the knives back and forth, "oh, Host?"

Neroki paused then slowly spoke, as it seemed Haigha was talking to him, "What is it?"

Haigh's head tilted backwards until they could view Neroki, "Here, you shouldn't be alone at dark..." another creepy leer crept over their face, "get the cut cleaned... it'll infect your whole body..." with that, the stranger disappeared back into the night.

Neroki panted, _'What is this? Where am I? Where is everyone else?'_ all at once the questions he hadn't asked earlier came rushing into his mind, "Who are you!?" he decided that would be a substantial start.

Larkspur turned her head, "Do you mean to ask my name or what my character is?" her long white hair, Neroki now noticed, had tiny red blood spatters through out it.

Neroki leaned back against a tree, to keep his balance, "Both..." he said automatically.

"I am Lark Snowdrop..." she dipped her head, "formerly human..." she paused as if wondering whether or not to continue, "you're a stranger to this land... I've never seen you before..." she nervously looked away.

Neroki noticed that she had a faint accent. Singaporean? Something Asian sounding was the closet comparison, the way she said "L"s like "R"s maybe is what gave him the idea... He nodded to her, "M-my name is Ne-Neroki Knaveheart," he took a deep breath, "I'm the host of the Alice Cadre..." he wasn't sure if Lark woulld have heard of Cadre's but he thought he might as well take a swing at it.

Lark blinked at him, "You need to get you leg looked at now..."

Neroki looked down at the cut on his calf, it wasn't very deep though plenty long enough; a bit of blood ran down his leg, "It'll be fine with a bandage..." he said finally.

Lark shook her head, "Infection spreads quickly," she turned and started walking, "come with me now or be killed by some Night-Walker!"

Neroki clenched his fists, "Alright..." he reached to touch Lark's shoulder, but before his fingers brushed against her, he swayed and collapsed onto the forest floor.

* * *

**Ok so this is officially my longest chapter! I hope to have more that are this long in the future, too. I'm very sorry for my bad Latin T-T *bows* I'll work on it.**

**Thanks for reading XD!**


	7. Chapter 7: Drink Me

Neroki's eyes opened slowly, he felt cool air around him, and a sudden pain shot through his body when he tried to sit up, "Nnn..." he bit his lip and lay back down. It seemed as if he were in a cavern of a cave... a tree root cave..? In the small cavern was only a cot and a candle that sat atop a small table next to what looked like a small glass bottle- how unfortunate... it _wasn't_ a dream...

Lark ducked under the archway, "Are you awake?" she said, she now had her hair-which was wet- tied up in a ponytail and wore a pair of simple blue-white pants and white shirt. She held a lantern in her hand that illuminated the room, "Do you feel alright?"

Neroki held a hand to his forehead, "What happened back there?"

Lark picked the bottle off the table, "How's your hand eye coordination?" she tossed the bottle at him underhand.

Neroki caught it easily, "Not too bad, I guess," he saw a small tag hanging from the cork, it was frayed and old but the two words were still very clear, "Drink me?" he said out loud, "what is it?" he turned his head towards Lark.

Lark stepped forward and helped him sit up, "Drink," she commanded.

Neroki rubbed his forehead again. His fingers traced over the sealed over cut on his leg, there was a thin layer of slimy white paste over it, "What's this stuff?" he held his fingers out toward Lark.

She flipped her white hair, "Medicine."

"Well, thanks, I figured that much," Neroki said in annoyance, "what_ is_ it?"

Lark sighed, "It just keeps your wound clean, Host," she sat down cross legged on the floor, "Why are you wandering around in the Zone at such a late hour?" she inquired.

Neroki still held the bottle in his hand, "I don't know, I was chasing after a Deity and then there was this fog... and somehow I ended up here... in the middle of the night," he uncorked it and sniffed the strange liquid inside; he was surprised to find it a little bit sweet smelling.

Lark cocked her head in interest, "Deity..?" she leaned against the wall, "who?"

"Uh... March Spade..."

"Spade?!" her eyes widened, then got an annoyed glare in them, "that pathetic brat** AGAIN**?!" her voice echoed. She took a deep breath to calm down, "you're lucky not to be left wandering then..."

Neroki bit his lip, "There are others who might be here too... I don't know for sure... but there could be as many as seven others..."

Lark froze, "Pray for them, they may not all make it out alive," her eyes darted back to the bottle, "_Drink it_!"

"Do you know March..?" Neroki finally put the bottle to his lips, he gagged when the liquid entered his mouth, "what the hell is this!?" he coughed.

Lark blinked, "I'll let you keep that one... I can remake it easily," she said, "it's quite useful; it will minimize your presence to those such as Haigha...but it will wear away quickly, I'd suggest one mouth full every four and a half hours."

Neroki looked at her again, "Answer me!" he ordered, "do you or do you not know March Spade?!"

Lark dipped her head, "I do..." there was distaste emanating from her, "he is- _was_ my... childhood friend..."

* * *

**Ok, this was a pretty short chapter, BUUUUT the next one will be longer, I swear on my stack of Gravitation!**

**Thanks for reading XD**


	8. Chapter 8: I'm Going to Try and Kill You

Cheshire's wide stared at his reflection in the water below, he held his hands inches away from his face,_ 'I... I killed her...'_ he glanced over his shoulder again at Eerie, she lay on her stomach with a large hole in her back, _'h-how..? I ripped out her heart..!'_ he submerged his bloodied hands in the water again, "no, no, no!" he fell forward into the water, he lay limply on the strangely clear blue water, floating a foot below the surface and far above the bottom, it was like floating between two realms. He kept his black eyes closed,_ 'why? It's so hard to keep control here...'_ he let out a little breath, bubbles floated upwards. He slowly began opening his eyes,_ 'I'm sorry...'_

A hand reached down and pulled his out of the water and back onto the shore, Cheshire coughed, only now did he feel breathless, "Wha-?"

"Hey, idiot, if you want to die, at least don't taint the lake, 'kay?" a familiar redhead leaned over Cheshire.

Cheshire panted, he inched away slowly, "I wasn't trying to drown..." he blinked and climbed to his feet, "what are you doing here, bastard?!"

March sighed and tapped his chin, "Running from a certain member of your Cadre..." he yawned, "the girls got some bite to her!"

Cheshire noticed a long red gash running down March's cheek, he breathed shakily and looked down.

"So, you killed her, right?" March absently pointed to Eerie's mutilated body.

Cheshire buried his face in his hands.

"Oh, I see!" March cried, happily and spitefully, "you're totally wild! Is it too overpowering in the Underland?"

Cheshire's finger nails dug into his face, "Shut up..."

March leaned close to his ear, "Are they getting hard to handle...?" he smirked, "freak!"

"Shut up!" Cheshire turned abruptly and punched March in the face, "how did you even find out it?!" his expression was hard, but within his eyes there was also some fear.

March rolled his eyes, leering a bit, "Oh please!" his form became almost shadowy, the riverside became filled with shadows, and he slinked around a bush, "even staying down stair most of the time, it was easy to notice your mood swings, whether subtle- as they usually were- or drastic I notice them and was always wondering why..." he tapped his forehead and looked down, pretending to be thinking hard, "and then- it clicked!" he snapped his fingers and the shadows disappeared.

Cheshire clenched his fists, "Sh-shut up already..!" he picked up a rock and flung it at March, "don't say it!"

March easily ducked, "Ha ha, you've always been fun, Ches!" he started to climb up the tree. He reached a high branch quickly, "please, don't think badly of me, but-" he smiled, "-I'm going to try and kill you now," he he slashed the air in front of him, "forgive me, please."

A jagged black bolt shot towards Cheshire, as it sliced through the air, it made a crackling noise.

Cheshire froze, "Hah..." his black eyes were round. The bolt hit his body and sent him down onto his knees, holding his chest as he coughed blood onto the ground. When his coughing passed he was left on the ground, blood soaking into the earth, pale faced and shaking.

March leaned against the tree, "How do you want to die..?" he smirked, "shall we continue your previous suicide attempt...or could I make it interesting?" he hopped down and stood in front of Cheshire.

Cheshire bit his lip, he felt March touch his cheek, "I thought..." he tried to slap his hand away but he was unable to even stay balanced on his knees with only one hand, "I thought you needed help..." he lowered his head, "do you know why I told Neroki-Nei you were bleeding back there out in the street?"

March touched his two fingers to Cheshire's forehead, sending a current of electricity through the black clad boy's body, "Shut up..."

Cheshire jumped, "Stop it, please!" he shook uncontrollably, "don't..." he felt another wave of electricity pass through him. He fell onto his stomach, "March!" he said weakly.

March flexed his fingers, "Do you want to know something?" he leaned down, his mouth inches from Cheshire's ear, "I didn't bring you too the Underland..." he sneered, "too bad you have to die by my hand... because I love dragging these out as long as I can..!" he raised his hand again, "Goodbye..."

* * *

**SO I'm really out of it right now, my meds got messed up, I'm going through friend drama, and I'm pretty much isolated in my room with a mini tub of ice cream so, don't give me sh*t if this chapter sucks, 'kay?**

**... thanks if you enjoyed this**

_**XxShota-FujoshixX**_


	9. Chapter 9: Disturbing Images

Nikoto looked around, "I have no idea where we are," he turned to Pikotana who he'd bumped into almost immediately after becoming lost, "sorry, I don't no where the others are either, Piko..." he sighed, lifting his nose to the wind, "I've never seen any place like this..."

Pikotana exhaled in desperation, "How are you so calm right now!?" she put her hand to her head and lean against a tree, "if even _you_," everyone knew that Nikoto was a very great navigator and could normally find his way out of any type of maze, "can't tell where we are, shouldn't you at least be a _little_ bit worried?" she rubbed the bridge of her nose, it was sort of her nervous twitch.

Nikoto sat down on the forest floor, "Of course I am;" he rested his forehead against his palm, "my twin sister is lost and I'm not with her... since you're here too, I bet the rest the Alices," which was a "pet name" he often called the members of the Alice Cadre, "are also trapped here..." he looked up, the obvious lines drawn under his eyes signaled the use of his talent was in session, "I'm scared... because I've never been here... and I don't know _who_ could be here..."

Pikotana sighed quietly, "You can't focus well here either, can you?" she inquired, noticing how strained Nikoto looked.

Nikoto put his hand against his forehead again, "No, I can't..." he rubbed his temples, closing his dark red eyes, "my brain_ actually_ hurts now..." his eyes flew open, "WHOA!" he drew back slightly, "Cheshire's... close and..." he kept rubbing, "March too..."

Pikotana perked, "Can you see them?"

Nikoto shook his head, focusing on nothing in particular, "I... feel it..." he furrowed his brows and cocked his head, "there are massive amounts of spirit energy surrounding Cheshire..." he blinked, "Piko..?"

Pikotana took his hand, "What is it?!" she asked in concern.

Nikoto grasped his head, tightly, his finger nails dug into his flesh and drew blood, "C-come on..." he said in a shaking voice, "come _now_!" he grabbed Pikotana's hand and tried not to keep the images from flashing through his head, "Piko..." he shook his head, "sing something!" he thought it would a welcome distraction.

"Why?" Pikotana blinked, following hesitantly behind Nikoto.

Nikoto grew panicked, "_Please_! Distract me!" he said frantically, the memories returning to his mind, _'No control! No control... I have no control!' _he rubbed his temple again, clutching Pikotana's hand. His legs wouldn't move, he was frozen, rooted to the spot... unable to control the forceful, dark images invading his mind.

Pikotana yelped, "Nikoto, you're hurting me!" blood welled from where Nikoto's nails clawed her skin, "Nikoto!"

"... Piko..." Nikoto's eyes slid shut, "please... sing... help..."

Clenching her fists, Pikotana's lips moved, forming the lyrics to an old song she knew. She ignored the stinging in her wrist and sang softly while Nikoto engaged in his war against himself.

Nikoto breathed deeply, letting the song fill him and delete the horrible thoughts in his head, "just... a little..."

Pikotana didn't stop, even after the song finished, she re-looped and sang again, she could feel Nikoto relaxing slightly, "Are you alright, Nikoto?"

Nikoto leaned his back against a tree, "Yeah..." he slid down, not letting go of Pikotana's hand, "nice... song... thank you..." he said, slipping into a black world.


	10. Chapter 10: What is This?

I leaned back, clutching my eye, "H-hey... are you all still fine?" I managed to get through my clenched teeth, even through the barriers that have been put up, we can all still feel that pain, the Deity...

"Y-yeah... I'm fine..." Hiro panted, his nails dug into the ground, "just ignore it... alright..." he turned to look at me, I could see how he was trying to hide his pain, "pretend its not there..." he tossed his head downwards, "got it?! It'll be fine..!"

I shakily climbed to my feet and, using the wall to steady myself, I walked over to him, "Hiro-Nei... are you alri-" I tripped and landed with a thud on the hard ground, I released my eye and the blood began flowing once again. I lay stunned for a minute, the blood ran down in massive amounts and onto the floor,_ 'Ow...'_ I let out a breath and went limp.

I feel someone take hold of my shoulders and try to heave me off the ground, as they drag me into a sitting position, I turn my head, "Naj..." through the blood, I can make out very little of the boy who I used to despise, "I'm not going to sit around..." I said dryly and climbed onto my feet once again, "I'm going out..!" I started off for the spiraling stairs.

"No..!" Naj calls, he's holding his shoulder, "Aci, stop it!"

I ignored him, and started walking up the steps. I could hear the sound of his footsteps behind me, I climbed faster, I no longer cared about all the blood dripping from my eye. With a little strain, I began to run upwards towards the light, the fear and pain gets replaced with my own strange anger, "I'm not going to sit here and die! I'm taking control, Naj!" I briefly turned and found to my surprise, that Check was in fact closer to me, "go back!" I commanded, "I'm taking charge!"

She halted, "Aci-" she stopped and dropped onto her knees, "get down... you'll die..."

For a moment my hand lingered on her shoulder, "Don't worry!" I turned and hiked up, without hesitation, the moment I reached the top, I ran directly for that light.

* * *

The black Sycromancy women stumbled through the woods, the night was coming fast, "Oh, screw this!" she took a blade from her pocket and cut the sleeves and skirt from her dress, leaving her in a black corset and the dark leggings underneath, "That's better..." she walked through a bush, and entered a clearing.

She looked around her, it looked a lot like the previous one, with a moon rising in the distance, she turned around when she heard a noise and saw a lanky black dressed figure whose black hair hung, messy and knotted, over her shoulders, she held a long dirk in each hand. The Sycromancy women jumped, "Identify yourself!"

Haigha leaned back against an oak, or it appeared to be an oak, "Why is there a strange women in my Zone? She should tell me her name first," she leered, "I didn't like it when the host was here, I like it less when you are!"

The women stood tall, _'Host..? C-could she have met Neroki?'_ trying to look fearless, "I am Nadia!" she swallowed.

Haigha let out a sigh and held up five fingers, four fingers, three fingers...

"What are you doing?!" Nadia cried, confused.

Haigha paused, "two... one..!" she slashed her hand through the air, throwing a dagger... which hit Nadia directly in the heart.

Nadia froze in shock and died immediately.

With a smirk, Haigha strode forward, to retrieve the knife. Already, the dirk was burning through Nadia's body, "He He... that's why I told that host to get the cut cleaned..." she stooped down to pick it up, "if I can't watch you burn..." she looked up at the moon, "then I'd rather you didn't die!" again, a leer played over her lips, "Vide, Lune? Non possum eam! Sum sadistic et emendare non possis me quasi reginæ glácies!"

* * *

**Well, this is a chapter, the first bit _does_ actually relate to this fanfiction and... this would be after Neroki comes in, Savvy?**


	11. Chapter 11: So You Do Exist!

March's hands hit Cheshire right in the center of his chest, "How about now? Can you still stand it? Is it too much for you, freak?" he taunted, the crackling blue bolts hit Cheshire's body again, "what's the matter? Does it hurt too bad now?" a tyrannical smirk was plastered onto his bloodstained face. Drops of the crimson liquid covered him, "can you still resist death?"

Cheshire froze and dropped down to his hands and knees, shaking all over.

"Are you done, Cheshire?" March flexed his fingers, "I'll finish it now..."

Cheshire's body was covered in wounds; his shoulder was bleeding badly, an ache remained in his chest now matter how he moved, large bruises engulfed him, all over he was scraped, and blood tickled from the corner of his mouth, "N-no way..!" he insisted, trying to drag himself to his feet. Cheshire stood up and panted, he stared March in the face and his eye began bleeding- very heavily- all down his face, "I'm not going to die today..!"

March leered and raised his eyebrow, "You still want to fight me?" he made his hand into a claw and raised it, "very well then!" he dashed at Cheshire, confident to make this the last blow.

Cheshire tensed, but still dodged. He landed on the ground momentarily before picking himself up, quickly, and turning to face March, "I'm not going to die, Deity..." he untied the cloak and let it fall to the ground, "I _will_ survive!" he cried.

March looked him over carefully, _'What is this? He has completely changed... oh...'_ he jumped and brought his hand down towards Cheshire.

Cheshire ducked down and knocked March off his feet.

March's eye were wide, he climbed onto his feet again, "_You_ are very interesting..." he panted, letting a cruel smile play over his lips, "and now I get to talk to you, personally."

Cheshire was in a semi crouched position, breathing hard, blood still dripping down his face.

"And I think I knew who you are, as well!" March said, running his fingers through his red hair, "I could tell by the way you were speaking and acting... that you are _not_ Cheshire! You in particular try too hide yourself, I was wondering how many there were for a while..." he looked back to the black haired boy, "you're completely insane... you're a madman..."

Cheshire's eyes were wide, he blinked several times, then looked at the ground, "Don't bother trying to get in my head," he smirked and looked abruptly back up at March, "its already full of voices!" he hopped back onto his feet, his head at a strange angle, "we're all mad here... okay?"

March stepped back a few feet, "I was questioning whether or not you existed... what's you name?"

"Hmm... you want to know my name... nobody's asked for my name in quite a while," he laughed, "I haven't been in control for so long! Is it even my name?" he pursed his lips, "am I Cheshire now... or am I still Acilia?" he held his head in his hands, "GOD! I've got no idea!" he howled with laughter, "Who in the world am I? Ah, that's the great puzzle!"

March backed off towards the trees, "I wanted to kill Cheshire.. but now... I don't feel I can make you leave..." he turned, "until we meet again, I know we will, everything will become curiouser and curiouser... especially now I know Cheshire can't keep his personalities at bay... not in the Underland..."

* * *

**If you didn't get that, YOU'VE ALL BEEN TOLD THAT CHESHIRE HAS A _MULTIPLE PERSONALITY DISORDER_...**

**Thanks for reading...**

**XxShota-FujoshixX**


	12. Chapter 12: Fire Light

Dark images flashed through his head, a distorted dream filled his mind. Nikoto's half asleep self heard muffled noises as he tried to pull himself from the dream world; his brain felt lost,_ 'how do I wake up?'_ He struggled between siesta and consciousness for several minutes before becoming wholly roused and opening his tired, red eyes.

A small fire was blazing a foot in front of him, the flames cast dancing orange illuminations over Pikotana's face and the tall trees around them. The light was comforting, for a minute he forgot where he was and what had happened; even when he recalled it, it didn't seem to change his attitude.

Nikoto sat up slowly, Pikotana's sweater slipped off his shoulders, "H-hey, Piko..." he said softly, rubbed his forehead, "how long have I been out for?" he asked, looking around, it looked like the same place he and Pikotana had been before his passed out.

Pikotana blinked a few times, "A few hours..." she reached into her pocket and brought out a handful of round blackish purple berries, "here, are you hungry, Nikoto-Nei?" she held her hand out to him.

Nikoto took the fruit in his hand, "Are they safe?"

"I've been eating them for the past three and a half hours..." Pikotana pointed out, "I feel fine," she insisted, "its alright to eat them, 'kay?" The young brunette watched Nikoto gingerly eating the berries for a few moments, "are you alright now? Do you still need 'distraction'?"

Nikoto shook his head, "I'm fine, don't worry!" he said, in between mouthfuls of berries, he leaned back, absorbing the heat from the fire. _'I can't feel anything now... should I be worried about what happened earlier... maybe I'm just over thinking...'_ he sighed and looked up at the sky, "I don't even recognize them..." he said a few minutes later, "not in the least..."

"Hmm?" Pikotana looked up, "recognize what..?"

"The stars... these constellations... are so foreign to me... I don't recognize a single damn one..." he gave a breath and tossed his head backwards, "I wonder where everyone else is..." he began tracing the constellations with his finger, "bet you ten bucks that Neroki's dying of hypothermia while we're sitting here, with our warm and cozy fire!"

Pikotana punched him in the arm, "Hey, that's not funny, Nikoto! Don't joke about that..." she said, semi sternly.

"Oh, right, you have a thiiiiiiiiiing for Ne-ro-ki-Nei!" Nikoto teased and stuck out his tongue, "how unfortunate, you're kind of hot!"

Pikotana flushed, "Shut up, its not Neroki!"

Nikoto gave a lopsided grin, "Well, if its not Neroki then its me, right? I can't see you like Ches, pick, which is less 'embarrassing' to you, Piko?"

Pikotana sighed, "Well, I guess if we died then it wouldn't matter, but, Nikoto, don't forget!" she leaned over, "I'm trained well enough to kill you if you say anything!"

"You're so confusing, it makes sense, sweetie!" Nikoto pursed his lips, "me? Not Neroki, correct? I believe that's what you're saying!"

Pikotana looked away, "Maybe, maybe not..." she picked her sweater up from the ground and wrapped it around her shoulders, "but, it doesn't really matter..." she looked around, "I'm going to sleep... you keep watch alright? Put out the fire so we don't attract anything else..."

Nikoto nodded and stood up, watching silently, while the night slipped past.

* * *

******So, my famous friend drama is starting up again because some people are drama queens, anyways its pretty late so sorry for the short chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13: Something You Like

A strange sound echoed over Niko's head. She glanced up into a smaller, only in comparison to others, tree, in between some leafy branches, she saw the figure of a person moving around, the leaves kept them hidden. Niko held her knife in her hand and began backing away, she locked her eyes only on the dark shape among the trees.

"Hello, weird lady..." came a childish voice behind her, making her jump.

Niko turned quickly and saw a short heterochromic, grey and green eyes left to right, girl with long dark brown hair that was parted on the left, "Wh-what?"

"Hello..." now a voice from behind spoke.

When Niko turned she saw an identical girl, although her hair and eyes were opposite, "H-hey, what the hell..." she stuttered.

The first girl giggled, "You're strange..."

"But, pretty..." the other girl added.

Niko's eyes darted from one girl to the other, "uh... thanks..." she said slowly, keeping the knife at the ready, "who are you?"

"Dee..." they said together, "who are you?"

Their eerie voices unsettled Niko and the way the spoke in complete synchronization was very, _very_ off putting, "... My name is Niko..." she blinked,_ 'Wait... how are they both Dee?'_

"We just liked the name!" they answered, "that's why!"

Niko tensed,_ 'Did they just hear my thoughts..?'_ she waited a moment to see if the girls would respond, "have either of you seen any..." she thought about how to word her question, "well... there are four other people who are in... The Underland..." _'Yes, that's the name...'_ "they are the members of my Cadre... have you seen a black haired boy with white and red streaks all through his hair... and a girl with long brown hair, she has sparkling green eyes... a boy with the same face as me... and a black dressed boy wearing a hood and-"

"OH...?" Dee #1 exclaimed, "we've seen_ plenty_ of boys like that..."

"But, if you mean one that we _don't_ know..." the second Dee added.

"We've seen him too!" they said together, "a black clad boy, with messy black hair, whose face was unknown to us!"

Niko's eyes widened, even if there was only a small chance she could find him, her heart skipped a beat at the thought of finding someone she knew, "Where!?"

Their childish charm was replaced by cunning smirking faces, "If we tell you..." the second Dee started.

"... you have to let us keep something you like..."

Niko blinked and glanced upward, "Pardon? What's that supposed to mean?"

They smiled and cocked their heads to opposite sides, "Just let us have something you like!"

Niko looked down at herself, "Okay... she pulled a green and black charm off her bracelet, "This is my favorite charm..." she held it out towards the Dees.

The first Dee shook her head, "No, not that!"

"You've lost something in here, without even knowing maybe..." said the second Dee.

"... if we tell you... then you let us keep it when we find it!" they said together.

_'Something I've lost..?'_ Niko thought, _'have I lost something..?'_ she didn't think so, "Alright..." she nodded and gave a small smile, "where is he?"

They smiled, the first Dee spoke up first, "Okay!"

"He was over..." the second Dee held her hand up in the air.

"...There!" they said together and pointed North, "last we saw... he was all bloodied by the lake..." they grinned again.

Niko's eyes widened, _'Ches' hurt..?'_ she began jogging away, "Thank you!" she cried.

The Dees watched her disappear.

"This will be fun!" said the first Dee.

"Oh yes..." added the second.

They smirked and glanced back in the direction Niko had left.

"I wonder where he is..." said Dee #1.

"Where ever he is... I can't wait to find him..." she said, swooning a bit, "she was so pretty..."

"I can't even imagine how lovely a boy with the same face would be!" The first said in excitement.

"And he'll be all ours!" they squealed, "the boy who looks just like Niko!"

* * *

**Soooo... first time I've updated in a while... my drama seems mostly resolved... well, Nikoto's kinda screwed now I guess... baka Niko!**


	14. Chapter 14: What Are You?

Neroki walked through the strange forest, now that it was day, it looked very different, almost the same as normal forests did in his world, the Drink Me liquid was in a small satchel that he had around his waist, "Lark... you don't need to follow me..."

"If you get yourself killed you'll regret it, Stripey..." Lark retorted with a sigh.

"Stripey?" Neroki paused and turned around.

"You know, your hair..." Lark gestured awkwardly to her own white locks, "its all black and red and white and..." she paused, "stripey..." Lark nodded to herself, "yes, 'Stripey' that's it!"

"Oh..." Neroki said, "I see..." he shrugged and leaned against a tree, "this place is weird..!"

"It's completely normal to me..." Lark muttered. She took a ribbon out of her pocket and tied her hair up, "So explain what exactly these 'Cadres' are, Stripey haired dude!"

"Stripey or, my _actual_ name, Ne-ro-ki would be just fine, Lark!" Neroki said in annoyance.

Lark stuck out her tongue, "Whatever!"

Neroki sighed, "There just units organized by Hosts -me- and the Sycromancy - the society that runs it all, they consist of Utai and sometimes Necromancers, though a few Cadres have brought in something entirely different..." he ran his fingers through a red streak in his hair and turned his head towards Lark, "we all live together... the members have some pretty neat abilities that they perfect..." he faded off for a moment, "its quite cool... some Cadres ally with others... some just go solo, my Cadre normally does that, when Cadres meet and can get pretty... interesting... and bloody..." he tapped his fingers against the tree, "I'm sure the only reason we form Cadres is to keep everyone contained... it would be pretty bad if someone inexperienced got revealed to human society..."

Lark was quiet, she tilted her head to the left a little, "Neroki... just to ask... but who are you keeping contained?"

"Huh?" Neroki looked back at her, "I don't understand your question, Lark," he shrugged and started walking again.

"You didn't say that it was the _Utai_ that you're keeping away from humans..." she looked at the sky, "so... does that mean that the _Hosts_ are the ones?"

The bitchy boy froze in his tracks.

"Hey, Neroki..." Lark put her hands behind her back, "what_ is_ a Host?"

Neroki turned around, quickly, his blue eyes glowing red with anger, "God damn it, Lark, _SHUT UP_!" he shouted and threw a small sharp blade at her.

Lark caught it in between her fingers, "No, Stripey, I'd like to actually know what it is about you that is so interesting..." she smiled oddly and flipped the blade in her hand, "what is this? Looks like a sharp of a mirror or something..." she turned it over and examined it, "is this something you've had on you this whole time?"

Neroki growled slightly, "Give it back, snow women..." he held his hand out.

Lark tossed it back, "C'mon, now tell me what you guys are..." she put her hand on the back of her neck.

Neroki's eyes flared up, "Hosts aren't all the same, don't pair me up with the freaks!" he screamed, his voice faltering.

Lark sighed, "Then what are _you? _You Neroki Knaveheart! You aren't human, you aren't an Utai, you aren't part of the Underland, what the hell are you?"

Neroki held the shard in between his thumb and forefinger, "If you can figure out what this is, you should know..." he raised it up to his face and gave a small exasperated chuckle.

Lark crossed her arms and tapped her chin, "So its not a mirror, at least not a _normal_ mirror... yes?" she inquired.

Neroki hissed and held onto the shard tightly, "That assumption is safe..." he kicked his leg up over a low hanging branch and taking a seat, "lets say you have one minute to guess before I disappear... okay?"

Lark nodded, "Alright that sounds-" _'Wait, disappear...?'_ she thought, blinking in sudden realization,_ 'Disappear, mirror, contained, revealed...'_ "Your a Shadow!" she cried out, "A_ Black Shadow_! Stripey, the 'glass' is a _Spirit Shard_, right? And for Shadow's to be set loose in the Human Realm... would cause great trouble for your 'Sycromancy'!" she gave a self satisfied smirk, "and if I recall correctly, your ability to 'disappear' undetected is astounding!"

Neroki's mouth was slightly open, "Y-you... you're right..." he separated a thick white stripe from his hair, "I'm a Shadow, the Cadres don't ever take us in... but, I had nothing else to control me... so the Sycromancy abducted me from my tiny makeshift home and told me I could either run a Cadre for them... or die..." he looked down, "I was only seventeen years old and a different person almost... I didn't like the idea of dying so I took on the Alice Cadre... first it was just me, prepping everything, and then Niko and Nikoto joined... and that's been that..." he hugged his knees, "that's who I am..."

"Not quite!" Lark added, "I knew something was different about you... you've been dancing around it perfectly... but just now... I believe I remembered something I once heard..." she put her hands on her hips, "Shadows all 'mate' with other races, demons and Luison for example, and, correct me if I'm wrong but..." Lark took a breath, "isn't that because all Shadows... are women?"

Neroki's eyes went wide, "... Lark..." he bit his lip and glared at her, "th-that fact is false!"

Lark sighed, "Really?" she took her first two fingers, "I don't believe it... publicus mihi , copiae copie of memoria," she quickly touched the center of Neroki's forehead, "let's see if that's true..."

* * *

**Okay, the idea for this chapter had been going through my head for about a week, so I finally decided to write it out, I'll have to do some more now though... :P**


	15. Chapter 15: Reunion of Old Friends?

March leaned back, perched in a tree looking over the entire forest, "Hmm... I'm... unnoticed right now," he sighed and rested his elbows on the branch, "huh... cool, I'm not a target... but soon, it will get _very_ boring..." he cocked his head, resting his chin in his hands, "what do I do..?" his eyes scanned the land before him, "I'm not technically supposed to be back here..."

"You're correct to say that, Spade!" a voice behind him said, with a slight hiss in its tone.

"Oh... hello... its been quite a long time..." March didn't move an inch when he spoke, he just kept looking out over the Underland.

Now the voice snapped a little, "twenty seven months..."

"Yep," March said, in a bored tone, "how have you been?" he felt a blade against the nape of his neck, "hmm? You're not going to try to kill me, are you..?" he turned his head, "my dear, Haigha..." he cocked his head and faked a sweet smile.

The white faced girl stood over him, holding a dirk against March's throat, "Why are you back here..?!" she muttered, shaking all over. Her normally loose tangled black hair was combed, a lot of it was at least, and tied up in a messy bun, "you..." she gripped March's shirt, "you... ruined... everything!" the blade dug into the Deity's skin, "you... you never should have come back," she raised the dirk above her head and brought it down.

"Hee..." March leered, he held Haigha's wrist tightly, his nails broke into the skin, "you shouldn't do that..." black lines spread from his nails and slowly began spreading up her arm.

Haigha panicked, "Spade, don't- March! March, stop it!" she cried trying to pull her hand away, "let me go! Don't put anything else inside me!"

March smirked and leaned against his hand, "But, it was so much fun!" he held tighter, "I bet-" he blinked, "Oh, I bet you were going to tell Larkspur!" he laughed at her, "and then she'd come and try to kill me!" he looked Haigha in the eye, "All because of that stupid boy! What was his name? Bander, right?" he leered.

Haigha whimpered, the black lines had spread about four inches up her wrists, "March..."

"You all know what happened!" March shouted, "you were all there when those guys dragged me out in front of everyone... and beat me up..." for a moment, his eyes held utter contempt towards Haigha, "then they threw me down in front of Duchess..." he regained the act, "and... it was all because... I killed him!" his nails left black tendrils all the way up to Haigha's elbow, "I took a shard of glass... and I massacred him!"

Haigha took the other dirk and shakily held in to March's side, "Let go..." there were real tears running down her face, "or I swear I'll cut you and let you burn!"

March smirked and gave a small chuckle, "Hmm... so that's what you did with the knives... dipped them in Dinahrose poison?" he let go of her wrist, "now move the dirk..." he stared her hard in the eye, "or you'll be badly hurt..." he gave another phony smile.

Haigha didn't move, "I could kill you right now..." she tensed and moved the dirk to point right into March's side.

March blinked and dipped his head, "You have only ten seconds to move the knife... or you die!" he held up his hands and began counting down, "I know... you can't bring yourself to kill me, Haiyari..."

Haigha stopped, "I can..." she narrowed her eyes, "don't you dare call me 'Hayari'!"

March stopped counting, holding up six fingers, "No, you can! You still believe I'm the same as I was before Bander!" he smirked at her once again, "you still want to believe that I'm the same boy that you befriended so many years ago..!"

Haigha gripped the one dirk in both hands, "You're not the same... I won't forgive you for what you did to me..." she jerked the knife back and was about to stab March.

"he he... one..." March said, the knife barely a centimeter away from connecting with his skin.

Haigha was frozen, trembling all over, "What..." the black splotches began consuming her entire hand and lower arm, "No! No! Please! Stop it, March!" she drew back, the dirk falling and sticking into the branch, "what is this!?" she almost stumbled out of the tall tree, "I won't say anything!" she cried in desperation.

The blackness stopped spreading for a moment, "Hmm?" March cocked his head, "you'll do what?"

Haigha clutched her aching arm, "I shall not tell Larkspur that March is back in the Underland!"

March tapped his chin, "Hmm... so if I don't curse you again... you won't inform Larkspur that I have returned to the Underland?"

Haigha nodded desperately, "I swear!"

The redhead sighed, "But, Haigha, you lie all the time!" he stood up and put his hands in his pockets, "I can't let you lie to me _now_ of all times..." he furrowed his eyebrows, "my life is on the line if Larkspur knows..." he grabbed her wrist again and dragged her towards him, "so, I need to make sure you don't..."

Haigha hissed and kicked March in the face, "Don't touch me!"

March's eyes widened and he stumbled backwards, "You bitch!" he felt a little bit of blood run down his cheek,_ 'you kick so hard!'_ he grit his teeth and held his hand over his eye, _'ow...'_ March glared at her, "Haigha... you have a motive... a score to settle with me..." he licked the blood from the corner of his mouth and rested his hands in front of him, "isn't that why you didn't run away just now?"

Haigha stared down at the red head crouching on the thick tree branch, "It's all your fault that I'm like this, March..." she reach down and flipped the dirk over in her hand, "you made me this way!" she grabbed onto the branch above her, "so next time I need to kill..." she hissed, "its going to be you!" she pulled herself up and began running across the branches, escaping east... towards the Duchess' Castle.

March watched her retreating, "Hee..." he tried, halfheartedly to smirk at her, "you won't go and tell Duchess that I'm back... but I bet you're going to end up letting it slip to_ her_ no matter what you say..." he looked down at the ground, "so many people will start hunting me down..." his scarlet hair hung in his eyes; March grit his teeth and one shining tear fell from his blue-gray eyes, "It's lonely being by yourself..."

* * *

**Hey, I'm back, I've been working on this chapter for a while, I hope it doesn't suck... and I couldn't not put in the Snake quote... ok I'm done here.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**XxShota-FujoshixX**


	16. Chapter 16: You Have to Tell Her!

Cheshire leaned against the tall tree, still bleeding quite a bit, "He-hey... Acilia..." he said quietly, "thanks..." he paused, "will you at least talk to me... please, Aci..."

_'... Alright...'_ the other personalities voice said,_ 'I'm talking...'_

Cheshire sighed, "I thought I was going to die there... thank you for coming out..." he slid down onto the forest floor, "please... please, don't ever stop being you..." he hugged his legs up to his chest.

Acilia sighed, leaning against Naj,_ 'Yeah, yeah, don't worry, Ches, I'm not one to give up without a fight...'_

The black clad boy rested his head against his knees, "... out of the light... who wants out for a minute..?" he didn't think he'd ever asked that question... although it wasn't as if he regularly held conversations with the other sides of himself.

_'I'll do it,'_ Check climbed onto her feet and exchanged places with Cheshire.

The darkness invited Cheshire back inside, in a sense, it was the only place he really trusted... the only place familiar to him, "Aci..." he climbed down the stairs quickly and approached the two red eyed male personas- at least that's what the five of them always seemed to refer to each other as. He dropped down in front of them, "I'm sorry that I froze..." he said softly, loud enough for only Acilia and Naj to hear.

"Don't worry about it, Cheshire..." Acilia muttered, "we didn't die, so it doesn't matter..."

Cheshire leaned forward and hugged the headstrong boy, "It_ does_ matter, okay? I care that I couldn't do anything... but I'm so glad you did," he felt Acilia hesitate, but hug him back. With a sigh, Cheshire closed his eyes, "thanks..."

When he opened his eyes again, Cheshire was back in the Underland, staring at a familiar figure, "Niko..?" he said carefully, sitting up.

The black haired girl nodded, "Yes..." she grabbed Cheshire by the wrist and pulled him to his feet, "come on, idiot, you're bleeding everywhere!" she dragged him towards the pond, "you're going to die of blood lose!"

Cheshire sat down at the waters edge, "What do you want me to do, Niko-Nei?"

"I'm going to clean your wounds so you don't die!" Niko said, firmly, "alright, Cheshire?! I'm not going to lose you after all that searching!"

Cheshire blinked and gave a small smile, "That's more of an 'I missed you' then I'll ever get from you..." he said.

"Do you want me to say it? Fine! I missed you! I was worried about you!" Niko flared, "now, can I save your life!?"

Cheshire nodded and pulled off his shirt, "Here, I'm bleeding pretty bad here..."

Soaking a cloth in the cool water, Niko began cleaning out the cuts, "Ouch... what happened to you?" she said when she started to wash a deep gash on Cheshire's stomach.

"March..." Cheshire stated, wincing as the water stung him, "he... kind of found me... when I was trying to... drown myself..." the blood started flowing from his eye again, 'What... I don't have to tell her about Aci too...'

"Nnn... gods, Cheshire, you're so beat up," Niko held the cloth against the bleeding eye, "did March leave you to die?"

_'Damn you, Niko, I don't want to lie about them... but I don't really want to tell you...' _Cheshire bit his lip, _'oh? So we're embarrassing to you?'_ Naj interrupted his thoughts,_ 'We've been out and in control too! We'e interacted with Niko before... and you always deny our existence!' _he rubbed his forehead, "shut up, will ya?!" he muttered.

"Hey! I'm just trying to talk to you!" Niko said in annoyance, "don't tell me to shut up!"

Cheshire's face turned red, "N-no! I didn't, well, I wasn't talking to you..." he heard Acilia now,_ 'Weasel your way out of this one...'_ the black clad boy scowled, "are you trying to get me in trouble?" he stopped acknowledging Niko, "I thought you like me! You're really just trying to make me look like a freak!"

"Woah... Ches?" Niko tried to reach out and tap Cheshire on the shoulder.

_'No... But now I can...'_ Cheshire felt dizzy, he leaned backwards, "I'm sorry, but I'm tired of being ignored... I'll fight my way out with you..." Cheshire's eyes widened, "that's not fair!"

Niko grabbed him by the shoulders, "Cheshire! Explain what the hell you're saying!"

"Sorry... Niko..." Acilia controlled Cheshire, "Cheshire was going to tell another lie... I didn't want that..."

Niko let go of him, "What the- who the hell are you then?!"

"Hmm... I want Ches to tell you..." Acilia said, "I'd like to hear him say it..." Acilia ceased his efforts to control Cheshire and collapsed back inside,_ 'That takes up a surprising amount of energy...'_

Cheshire panted, finally fully in control again, he shook all over.

Niko stared him in the eye, "Ches, tell me what the hell that was all about... I won't say anything to anyone, I'll let you tell whoever... but right now, I'm actually very afraid of you..."

Cheshire took a deep breath, "It wasn't me..." he said softly, "it was Acilia... and Naj..." he looked up at Niko, "the reason March didn't kill me, was because Aci took over control... of my body..." he mentally added, _'Our body...'_

"And if you put all those words into one quick easy sentence, what does it mean?" Niko asked.

"I..." Cheshire inhaled, "I, am one of six... Naj and Acilia... Jack is one, Hiro too, and Check is another one..." his voice hitched and his breath became shaky, "Niko... I've got, uh, multiple personality disorder..." he said quietly,_ 'is this better? Now at least one person from the Alice Cadre knows!'_

Niko blinked, "A... personality disorder..." she rubbed his shoulder with the cloth, "so... to me... you're the only one here... but, you have... me and five personalities?" she bit her lip, "boy, must you're head be crowded..."

Cheshire looked at her, "it doesn't usually matter though... but in here... I can't control them..."

Niko nodded, "Can I see another one?"

"Uh..." Cheshire inhaled, "yeah..." he leaned back and allowed himself to break his connection with the outside world again.

Niko watched her Cadre member open his eyes again, "and who are you?"

"Nnn..." he rubbed his head, "it's weird to talk to you... and have you know that I'm not Cheshire," he gave a small smile, "my name is, I guess, Hiro..."

"What's it like? Living as an extra personality? How does it work?" Niko asked.

Hiro nodded his head, "It's very dark... but, I still see through the blackness... and its all kind of empty..." he paused, "you go insane... only talking to 'yourself', all the time..."

Niko dipped her head, "I see..." she turned her face up to the sky, _'Cheshire is really six different people... well... I guess I'll just have to wait and see how that goes...'_

* * *

**Long chapter, not the best though, sorry.**

**XxShota-FujoshixX**


	17. Chapter 17: Abduction

Pikotana sat, leaning against one of the tall trees, she and Nikoto had switched positions an hour earlier; but she felt as though she'd been awake for days. She brushed her brown hair behind her ear and yawned, _'How did you do this for five hours, Nikoto?'_ she looked over at him, curled up next to the burnt out embers of the fire, his breathing was soft and gentle.

The freckled girl pulled her hat down over her ears, _'It's getting kind of cold out now…'_ she stretched her arms, _'don't fall asleep, don't fall asleep, don't fall asleep…'_ she yawned again, loudly, "aw, crap…"

Suddenly, Nikoto sat upright, his muscles tense.

"Are you alright?" Pikotana reached out to touch his shoulder.

Nikoto blinked, relaxing a little bit, and rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah…" he climbed to his feet, "go back to sleep, I'll be stay up for awhile…"

"No, you've only been asleep for an hour, don't worry about it!" Pikotana insisted.

"Why not? I can't get back to sleep anyway," Nikoto leaned back against another thick tree trunk, "one hour is… fine for me… because I can't actually sleep anyways…"

Pikotana blinked, "Why?"

The red eyed young man looked at her from the corner of his eye, "Being an insomniac and a half Nightling usually doesn't result in a whole hell of a lot of sleep…" he shrugged his shoulders, "even if it's not as much sleep as I usually get, I'm not tired right now…"

"… Are you sure?" Pikotana asked.

"I'm sure, Piko, just go to sleep."

The freckled girl sighed and lay down on the forest floor, "Thanks, Nikoto…" she mumbled, curling up to keep warm.

Nikoto watched the steady rise and fall of her sides and stared up at the moon,_ 'Is it here..? I can usually sleep for about five hours and only wake up once or twice...'_ he bit his lip and lowered his head,_ 'is it insomnia... or am I still paranoid about that..?'_ With a sigh, Nikoto let his nails find their way to his wrist and start clawing at the skin there,_ 'now I'm making myself more paranoid...'_

He felt the air become tense and all seemed to become silent, "... Hello?" he said softly, raising his head, "I'm not in the mood to have to kill you right now, please go away..." his eyes scanned the trees, _'please don't try to kill me...'_ he thought to himself, pulling his sharp nails out of his arm.

"We found you..." he heard a sweet sing song voice echo around him, "we were promised that we could have you, pretty boy..."

Nikoto looked around, "Who promised you that?" he stood over Pikotana.

"Oooooh... the girl..." the childish voice said again, "the preeeeeeety girl who looks like you..."

_'Girl who looks like me?'_ Nikoto thought in confusion, then his eyes grew wide, "Niko!?" he paused for a moment in disbelief,_ 'she didn't... how... could she...'_ he bit his lip and clenched his fists, _'she sold me?!'_

"Yeeeeeeah!" the voice giggled, "she told us we could have you..."

Nikoto breathed quickly.

"... and now..." the voice said, softer and more gloating now.

"We found you..." it whispered directly in Nikoto's ear.

In an instant, Nikoto spun around, his nails ready to slash whoever or whatever was behind him, only to have his wrist grabbed by a small brunette girl who leaned over him from her perch on a low hanging tree branch.

"Aww... come on, don't try to fight us..." she whined playfully, her grip forcing Nikoto closer, "we don't like that..."

Nikoto's eyes were wide, _'Let me go...'_ even when he tried to speak, no sound could escape his lips.

"Dee..." another identical girl bounded out, "c'mon! Let's goooooooo!~" she said in a soft sing song voice.

Nikoto pulled his hand away, "No way! Let go-" he was cut off as someone pulled a gag over his mouth and buckled it at the back, making it impossible for him to say anything else.

"Really, you two take forever to get your prize," said a low silvery voice behind Nikoto, "you shouldn't have taken so long!"

Nikoto tried to dodge away, but the person behind his grabbed him by the hood of his jacket and knocked him onto the ground,_ 'No, no, no, no!'_ he struggled as they took his wrists and bound them behind his back,_ 'Pikotana! Please don't touch her!'_

The girls pouted, "You're so mean, Jab..!"

"Get back in the carriage, twins, or I'll leave you two here..." the boy hissed, taking a fistful of Nikoto's hair, "I'd be more then happy to take him myself..."

Nikoto winced, still trying to break away and cry for help,_ 'Pikotana doesn't hear them because they're just whispering... I can't make them scream because my hands are tied and I can't speak... ugh! No!'_ he squeezed his eyes shut, "Mm! Mph!" the more his tried, the more sore his jaw became from having the round object in his mouth while trying to talk.

"Can't hear you..." the boy said, picking him up by his hood, "nobody can hear you, just give up!" he started dragging Nikoto away, "I'm serious, twins, I'll leave you two all the way out here and take him..."

The fabric dug into Nikoto's neck, making it hard for him to breath. He kicked his legs, hoping to be able to hit Pikotana, but he was being pulled farther from her,_ 'Stop it!'_ he screamed as loud as he could with the gag in his mouth, an echoing, haunting scream.

"Nnn... Nikoto..." Pikotana sat up and looked around, "... Nikoto?!" she climbed to her feet.

Nikoto tried to make another sound, but a hand clamped over his face, cutting off his air entirely.

"Shut up, you stupid son of a bitch!" Jab hissed again, forcefully shoving Nikoto down.

Pikotana began venturing out in the opposite direction, "Nikoto?"

The two girls were pressed against a tree, "Jabber..." the first one began.

"... is she gone?" the other finished.

"Yeah, she's gone," Jabber assured.

_'No...'_ Nikoto was becoming light headed from the lack of air,_ 'they...'_ his head fell limply in front of him, _'they've got me...' _his eyes started to close,_ 'please let me breathe again...'_ he shook his head, successfully moving Jabber's hand from his face and kicked his feet, barely missing the second twin's head.

Jabber huffed and took a small sharp object out of his pocket, "Stop struggling..." he stabbed it into Nikoto's shoulder, "no matter... I can always get more of these of the Black Market..."

Nikoto tried to turn his head, but he suddenly became very dizzy, _'No, no, no, no, no, no, no...'_ he fought against it but within a minute he'd lost full control of his body and merely lay limp on the ground.

The twins gave small smiles, "Thanks, Jab!"

Jabber rolled his eyes, "Quickly..." he picked Nikoto up and slung him over his shoulder, "that girl may come back..." he began hiking Eastward, the twins following close behind him.

Nikoto's breath was slowing, 'Damn it... he drugged me...' his connection with consciousness was fading, _'Niko... what did you trade me for?'_

* * *

**... okay, yes, Nikoto is totally 100% _SCREWED_ right now!**


	18. Chapter 18: Recollection of Memories

**Past~**

I looked up into the tall Elm tree, the bird I had sketched earlier was stuck between some branches a few feet above my head. I stared up, brushing my white and black bangs out of my eyes, _'Erg! I need it back...'_ I thought, _'how..?'_ Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flicker of movement in the next tree over.

A dark figure jumped into the branches of the Elm and landed safely, they looked down at me for a brief moment the leaned down and plucked my sketch out from the tangle of twigs, "Hey, little lady, is this yours..?" they asked me and jumped down, landing unscathed in front of me.

My eyes widened and traced every inch of the newcomer, "what... what are you..?" I asked slowly.

The figure handed my drawing to me, "I'm a Deity..."

"D-do all Deity look so different..?" I questioned, scanning their form with my eyes.

"... I don't look that different from you, kid, girl Deity look pretty much the same as ya..."

I got frustrated, "No! You look different! The girls I know don't look anything like you!" I insisted.

They blinked and put their head in their gloved hand- I could have sworn I heard a slight chuckle, "Well, I'm not a little girl now, am I? I'm a boy, little lady..." he moved his hand and gave me a lopsided grin.

_'Boy..?'_ "What's a boy...?" I demanded.

He stopped smiling, "You know, boys... opposite of girls, testosterone... thingie..." he looked at my still confused expression and heaved a sigh, "and what are you, little lady..? Some Amazon Princess..?" I could tell he was joking there.

"No... I'm a Shadow..."

He nodded suddenly, "Ah, you're all girls, aren't you..? No boy Shadows, I hear..."

I nodded slowly, "B-boys are different..?" he nodded. I reached out and prodded him at a few different angles, "how so..? You don't seem that different-"

He tensed, his cheeks became red too, when my finger tips accidentally brushed against the front of his pants.

"What...?" I asked quietly.

He moved my hand away, "That would be one key difference, little lady..." he rubbed the back of his neck.

"My name is not '_Little Lady_'!" I snapped, "My name is _Knave_! Knave Heart!"

He looked back at me, face becoming less red, "I see... forgive me," he bowed his head, "I-I'm Ace..." he nodded, "I need to be going, little miss... see ya..." he started walking away and waved over his shoulder.

"W-wait!" I cried, grabbing onto his sleeve.

Ace turned to look me in the eye, "Hmm..?"

I tilted my head to the side, "Can I see you again..?"

**~!:;;!~**

I rushed towards that spot where I'd met Ace three years ago, now at the age of Twelve, my mother had wanted me to take extra lessons in school, so, for the time being, she believes that I am at extra study sessions.

As I'd expected to see every day, Ace- the red head- was waiting at the same spot.

I ran up, out of breath, "Ace!" I waved my hand to get his attention.

He looked up from his paper and smiled at me, "Hey, little lady," he hadn't stopped calling me that since the day I'd met him, "how's it going..?"

I flopped down in the grass next to him and grinned, "Great, look!" I ran my fingers through my hair.

His blue eyes turned to a streak, "You put red in it..?" he gave a cocky grin, "copying me now, are we?" he said, referring to his bright scarlet tangle of hair, "you look nice..."

Smiling, I tilted my face up, "Ace..."

"Hmm..?" he cocked his head.

"... why aren't there any boy Shadows..?" I inquired.

Ace shrugged, "Not sure, why don't you ask someone who is- I don't know- a _Shadow_!" he teased.

I stuck my tongue out, "What if I became the first one..?"

"Huh?" he furrowed his brows, "how'd you do that..?"

I didn't respond for a few moments then I shrugged, "I'd find a way..."

He blinked, staying silent for a minute, then he started laughing, "He he! Knave! You're an interesting one!" he sighed and leaned back on his elbows, "Neroki..."

I sat back up, "'Neroki'? What's that mean..?" I asked, curiously.

"Oh," he looked back at me, "it can mean 'a stranger who becomes a friend'... but it can also mean 'an individual who stands apart from the crowds'..." he smiled distantly, "I think it fits you perfectly..." he smiled.

I looked over at him, "Neroki..." I grinned, "sounds cool!"

Ace smiled at me again, "Yeah..." he ruffled my hair, "well, if you can somehow become a boy Shadow, I'm sure you'll be the best anyone could hope for..."

**~!:;;!~**

I looked at myself in the mirror, hating the girls' body that I was gaining more and more,_ 'It's not fair... everyone here... just girls..? Nobody else understands... and I can't just ask my mum about it...'_ I gripped the locket- that I had gotten from a friend at school- and tore it from my neck, throwing it across the room, _'I will not settle or these girly trinkets and clothes...'_ I tore the red skirt and tight fitting bodice off and pulled on the loose black pants and baggy grey sweater that I only wore when I saw Ace- and only sometimes.

I didn't care, I didn't want to pretend to be happy... I didn't want to be a girl..!

I packed up a few things into my small bag and stole out into the night, not caring who saw me, I wasn't going to sneak about... it seemed that fate was on my side, because not a single soul was out that night... nobody but me...

I ran all the way to 'that spot' without stopping once, then when I reached it, I collapsed onto my knees, "ACE!" I cried at the top of my lungs. I knew he wouldn't be here... in my 'realm', but if there was any chance that I could see him again... I wanted to take it...

I stayed in that clearing for too long to know how much time had passed... until I couldn't wait any longer... taking one last look around me... I walked away from my village... from my family... and from my life... from that time on I would be a... boy... even if I couldn't _really_ be a boy, I'd never call myself a girl again...

I'd live as an individual who would stand apart from the crowds... I would be Neroki Knaveheart...

**Present~**

Lark pulled her fingers away from Neroki's forehead, "You... really are a girl..." she looked up at the Shadow and was taken aback by the expression.

Neroki-brows arched, eyes narrowed, lips pulled back into a grimace, and fist tight- had a steady trail of tears streaming down his face, "You... you bastard..!" his voice shook, "you weren't... supposed to know any of that..." his dirty look faded and the hotheaded Shadow's face turned from rage to pained in a second. Neroki put his head in his hands and fell back against a tree, "I-I left it all behind years ago! I'm a boy, you wench!" he gulped.

Lark stood quietly listening to every insult Neroki could throw at her, "I'm sorry..." she said softly.

Neroki half looked up, his irises turning red again.

She bowed her head, "I'm sorry... that was... uncalled for... I invaded what appears to have been your deepest secret..." she reached out and gently touched Neroki's trembling shoulder.

Neroki stopped for a second, "If you ever get in my head again... I swear I'll kill you..!" he said, shakily, through clenched teeth.

Lark took a deep breath, "I knew Ace, you know..."

Neroki looked at her, "Y-you did..?"

Lark sighed, sullenly, "Ace... Ace Spade... he was indeed, March's elder brother..." she looked up at the sun, "and then the Rabbit had him killed..."

* * *

**Hiya~ haven't updated this in a while because of __****200 Ways to Bug Sasuke Uchiha**** but, I have now updated and you all know what has happened to Neroki-Nei... I actually almost cried while writing this... not going to lie... I actually did~ Sooooo... yeah, Lark is like the grand Knower-of-Everyone-in-Existance lady or something... LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE WRITTEN FOR_ LOST IN ANOTHER WONDERLAND_!~**

******XxShota-FujoshixX**


End file.
